


Run Away with Me

by VixenOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bee Miraculous, Body Worship, Can be read alone, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Kwami, Mentions of Cancer, Peacock Miraculous, cancer survior, dance AU in background, mentioned fox miraculous, off-shooting of my breakdance AU, plagg is cheesy, tikki is beautiful, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenOfTheNight/pseuds/VixenOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am trash and I am ashamed.  Here's a thing I've been working on while I've been prepping for finals (and trying to keep us together).   I just love this ship and I need more interactions with Tikki and Plagg in general. All the OC's mentioned are of my own design just on the fly.  I hope you all enjoy the fluff and smut!</p><p>Side Note: I probably won't update Pas a Pas until after finals wen I can focus. (If you find this and you haven't read Pas a Pas, first- HI!; second- you can read it if you want like mentioned this is a stand alone plot bunny).  </p><p>Ta Ta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and I am ashamed. Here's a thing I've been working on while I've been prepping for finals (and trying to keep us together). I just love this ship and I need more interactions with Tikki and Plagg in general. All the OC's mentioned are of my own design just on the fly. I hope you all enjoy the fluff and smut!
> 
> Side Note: I probably won't update Pas a Pas until after finals wen I can focus. (If you find this and you haven't read Pas a Pas, first- HI!; second- you can read it if you want like mentioned this is a stand alone plot bunny). 
> 
> Ta Ta!

_Guests,_

_You are hereby cordially invited to the Agreste Dance Company's Winter Gala. Please join us in celebrating nearly 10 years of success and to a future of promise._

_Invitation and formal attire required._

Tikki merely looked down at the piece of paper like it was her worst enemy. The papyrus was thick enough to be formal but thin enough to be discreet, easy to tuck away into a pocket or purse and forget all about it. That's what she wanted to do to be honest. This gala was supposed to be a celebratory event to commemorate the large boom of success of the company, and it was just her luck that it happened to be set near Valentine's Day, which heavily pushed the theme of 'Passion overcomes all obstacles'. When she had first opened the invitation at work she was excited, she had never been to any formal event before and the idea of it made her spine tingle. 

Then there was another note attached that caught her eye, "All company members required to follow dress code." 

This had caught the red girl off guard, a dress code? What was this some primary school? 

It wasn't until she asked Plagg about it did he clarify the side note. 

"Company events usually have some sort of restrictions to keep members from wearing crazy things that could slander the company image. Most of the time men wear formal suits and women wear dresses picked by the company. Other guests are requested to take the suggestions of the invitation."

"So we can't wear what we want?" Tikki summed up as she eyed the paper cautiously.

"Usually so, unless you happen to have fancy-schmancy evening gown lying around your lavish abode to wear when the police arrive to tell you that you're elderly husband has died suddenly of a heart attack." Electric green eyes jested as he bowed toward the floor, “We’ll all be puppets for the whims of fashion.”

Tikki merely shook her head at his antics, resisting the urge to bury her palm into her forehead, if she kept doing it her forehead would mold to her hand size.  
\-----

The women of the company had been crowded into a small room with the dresses, while the men had been ushered down the hall. Tikki tried to avoid touching anyone as she struggled to keep her breathing calm with the finicky crowd of excited ladies surrounding her, ready to pick out their dresses for the party. Her lips pursed as she side stepped two women tittering girlishly about dream gowns. As her sapphire eyes cast beyond the crowd to the awaiting show floor she had to admit there was a more selection than she was expecting. There were multiple racks in the costume room filled with to the brim with red. Different fabrics fluttered out- lace, ribbons, satin and velvet- all from the color fire engine red to deep, burgundy wine. The amount of style differences between the dresses as staggering; some mere slips while others looked like they were full ball gowns with tulle to boot. Tikki unconsciously hugged her arms and felt her back tighten at all the backless and sleeveless dresses, hoping that she could get lucky with something more… Her. 

“OKAY LADIES!” The chirping voice of the head designer echoed in the small room, “Feel free to look around and take whatever you like! Fitting rooms are to the left and right, make sure you only take one dress at a time, remember to save some pretties for the rest of the pretties! Due to time constraints with the schedule you have one hour to make your decisions… Aaaaand BEGIN!” 

It was like a track gate had opened as women flooded the aisles to examine the dresses in detail. Some flocked by color, others by cut, but Tikki only wandered the aisles casually, trying her best to look comfortable. All the dresses looked so nice she feared touching them, like they would disintegrate in her hands. She passed two women fighting for a short dress in carmine color, her back tightening uncomfortably. In a fitting room off to her right, another woman was showing off her shoulders in a sleeveless maroon cocktail dress; Tikki felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her skin burned in patches as she eyed a chardonnay number with beaded neck piece. In that moment she wanted to flee the room, to never look at another dress again and wrap herself in her favorite blanket with enough cookies to last her an hour… 

“Not having any luck miss?”

The female voice behind her unexpectedly caused her to jump and she whipped her head around to see the head designer with a knowing look on her face. 

“OH! Uhhhhhhh, no! I mean I haven't found one I like yet. Not that they're ugly! It's just- heh you know?” Tikki struggled to get the words out with her face turning as red as a cherry. 

The seamstress mere laughed, waving off the girl’s assuring words, “Oh relax darling, I know what you mean. Perhaps if you describe what you would like I could help you find one? Each woman must have a dress or else they can't go to the ball you know!”

The red haired girl wanted the earth to swallow her whole, well this was the worst thing that could happen. How could she possibly explain the outfit she wanted most was a long sleeved shirt and pants?!

“Well, um, do you have anything a bit more, uhhhh…” She struggled to choose the right word, face burning with blush, “...conservative?” 

The designer merely blinked once, not expecting the word choice for the young woman. She had chosen the dress layout because it was natural to assume the company's dancers wanted to show off the bodies they have been working so hard to keep, to feel confident and sexy. Then there was this little outlier, who wanted to cover up, how interesting.

The older woman nodded, “I see, pardon me, I assumed all the pretties would want to show off their marble bodies.” She smirked and leaned in toward Tikki, smirking, “However, I see you are looking for something more modest. I believe I have just the thing in the spare room, please follow me.”

The designer bounced off and Tikki followed closely, away from the show floor (much to her relief) and toward a closer near the back. With a flick of a key the door opened and revealed boxes more dresses- most off colors like salmon or black that didn't fit the color code. On one of the boxes was a small porcelain doll with dark pigtails and bluebell eyes, wide and expressive that seemed to guard over the designs in the room like a hawk. Tikki felt almost like those eyes followed her in, a wide smile beckoning her inside to find what she was looking for. As the seamstress waddled through the rack, she reached in the back of a secluded rack and pulled out a long, black plastic dress bag.

“I believe this is what you are looking for, trust me pretty.”

Tikki took the bag with a thank you just as the bell rang to signal time was up. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the doll gleam with happiness and it filled her with some comfort as she left the room and back to the huddle crowd. Thank god she had something…

\-------

The body mirror stood in the corner of her room like an intruder. It was a gift from her late grandmother; the same she had used when she was younger which she had gotten from her mother and so forth. It had an dark gray iron frame lined with deep grooves, some Victorian style vines and on the top was two turtle doves stretching a banner across a plump, full heart. The craftsmanship was undeniably top notch, and Tikki knew she should be proud to own it, but looking at it made her sick. 

It was the same mirror she had 15 years ago- when she noticed the first spot. 

It was a small, dark black and brown spot as big as the head of a thumb tack, located on the back of her elbow- in a place she had never had one before. At first she didn't think much of it, it could have been a bug bite, a sun spot or even a birthmark she had never noticed before. She paid it no mind until at least five more showed up on her back, right in between her shoulder blades and patches all over her arms, legs and torso.

A trip to a dermatologist led to testing and the diagnosis- malignant melanoma. 

Skin cancer. 

Tikki was 14 when the doctor told her, and her mother standing by, that the spots encompassing over her body could kill her if she didn't do treatment immediately.

That was the worst year of her life. She was constantly in and out of the hospital, regularly going in for surgery after surgery to cut away the infected tissue cells. She had started chemotherapy to prevent further spreading, leaving her more miserable than ever. 

She remembered crying to her mother and older sister one night,as her body ached and burned, begging for the pain to end. Her sister merely cries softly with her and her mother soothing stroked her hair. “You are strong my little one, just be brave for me, be brave my little ladybug.” 

Ladybugs became her source of comfort, because they were spotted just like her. Her sister made her a ladybug plush she took with her to chemo sessions. She bought a overly large red with black polka dots hoodie to drown her body in on days she didn't want to leave her bed. The fake spots covered up her real spots. 

It was on her 15 birthday nearly six months later did the doctor tell her that the cancer was gone, “You are very lucky, it's a miracle we got everything out when we did.” She remembered by swarmed by her family in congratulations and her eyes watering over with relief. 

She looked at herself in the full body mirror now and tried not to frown in disapproval. 

When the spots left, scars took their place. 

Most were small as possible; on her torso and breasts, mere annoying white spots on her fair skin. The next worst patch was on her back, primarily in between her shoulder blades- long, thin scars that crawled down her back like bloody maggots and thinking of them still made her skin crawl. The worst and ugliest scarring was on her arms and legs, the darkest colored ones on her thighs where the sickness wouldn’t leave without a fight. She tracked the angry red smiling mark on her the inside of her left thigh as if it was laughing at her, smug in its victory in gaining a piece of her.

She stood before the mirror, clad only in a pair of white panties as she looked over her body with critical eyes. The body of dancer was something she should have been proud of her body, she could do remarkable things- all splits, shimmies and quick steps. As a performer, she charmed audiences with her miraculous moves and charisma made her lovable star. 

Now as she looked at her form in a mirror, she felt like a joke. 

Tikki decided she had enough of hating herself and turned away from the mirror. 

The dress bag was laid on her bed, not touched since she put it there when she first got home. She had sat the vanity chair and stared at the mysterious garment bag for the last few hours, debating whether or not she would go through with it. After having an argument with herself with the pros of the gala (supporting her job, fellow dancers- eating reeeeally good desserts) and the cons (THE DRESS CODE). At the end she simply resigned to looking at herself in the mirror, still unsure of what she would do with her night. 

Her phone suddenly started ring with the familiar nyan cat theme that she immediately identified with her dance partner. She walked over and picked up the phone, sliding it to accept the call, “Hey Plagg!”

“Tikki Torch!” The disembodied voice calmed her, the nickname didn't hurt either, “I need help picking a tie!” 

The redhead merely sighed as she heard her phone ping and she opened the picture Plagg had sent her. Plagg was dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks with two ties in his hand- a lime green bow tie and a darker, emerald green thin tie His hair was slicked back and beard trimmed, and his eyes… those electric green eyes made her smile and her feel so warm. “I am about to say screw it and wear my joke shirt.”

“Well I assure you, you’d be the talk of the party.” Tikki joked, “The emerald green tie looks good, in my opinion.”

“Hm, good to know.. Also, I called because you never told me if you got a dress for the gala tonight.” 

“Yeah! I-I got the dress right here!” She said, turning to look at the item on the bed, reaching over to twist the plastic. 

“Awesome, Tik.” His voice seemed curious, “Soooo, what does it look like?” Tikki squeaked on her end of the line and that made Plagg’s end of the line go silent, “...Tikki, have you seen your dress yet?”

“I have it, in the dress bag I just haven’t opened it yet. I don’t want to get it dirty!” Tikki tried to explain. 

“Tikki, you are going to the gala right?” Plagg’s voice nagged through the phone, “You gotta go! Who’s gonna save me from talking to stuffed shirts all night!” 

“I am going to go Plagg, don’t worry!” Tikki dissuaded her partner, “I’m not missing out on that cake!”

“Good, I’ll be waiting for you there so we can tackle high society head first.” Tikki could feel the smirk on his face.

“Alright, I’ll be there, I promise!” She hardened herself with determination, “Here, I’ll open the bag right now.” She stood up and suddenly realized… she had been nude the entire time. She squeaked again,rushing over to the closet and pulled on a bathrobe, cursing herself for being so exposed. 

“You okay?” Tikki struggled to tie her robe closed and balance the phone near her ear, “Heh, is the dress winning over there?” 

“Haha,” Tikki deadpanned as she successfully dressed herself and moved over to the bag, trying to remind herself that Plagg did not know she had been exposed for the most of their call. She untied the knot at the bottom of the bag and yanked the plastic off in one jerk. What was underneath if shocked her to only gasp and go silent.

“Tikki, you alive over there? The bags didn't swallow you whole did it?” Plagg joked, waiting for a response that didn't come, “Tikki?” 

“Uh, the dress is nice.” 

“Judging by your reaction I’d say so. Send me a- no, no I’ll wait until I see you tonight. In fact you should probably get going if you wanna be ready on time.” Plagg seemed to be rushing her off the phone by this point.

“Okay. I'll see you there.” She signed off and hung up, throwing her phone further up the bed. She reached over and rang her fingertips on silky, fabric on top of the dress. It felt so smooth against her skin it was unbelievable. Her blue eyes caught sight of the clock and she realized she has just enough to time to get ready, so she rushed off to shower.

\----  
The gala was held the Grand Plaza hotel- the one of the richest most recently established facilities in Paris by the mayor himself (who before becoming mayor was the hotel’s owner and head CEO). A red carpet had been laid from the entrance to the street curb, trimmed with gold and thick enough to take damage from walking heels. Inside the entrance was the lobby, decorated with the beautiful flowers in elaborate arrangements and famous paintings scattered all over the walls. Up the split staircases lead to the ballroom area where the gala had began. Pale blue and gray banners draped over the walls with a large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a classic feel. The floor had been polished till the patrons shoes mirrored off it’s reflection, making the swarm of people in the room appear larger. Everyone was dressed dark suits and tuxedos, while women were wearing a variety of dresses in shades of red. 

Plagg stood over by a wall, not fully separated from the crowd but not mingling freely. He had wanted to wait outside for Tikki, to walk her in so SHE wouldn’t be alone at the party (not him, he didn't care, nope not caring at all) but was ushered inside by hotel security. He was slowly sipping on a flute of champagne in his hands; he hadn’t had champagne in years, ever since he left home, he preferred something a bit harder however the open bar cost money and the champagne was free. He followed the dress code, a black suit jacket, with dress shirt underneath, black slacks and shined black shoes. He had gone with Tikki’s recommendation of the emerald tie and placed a small matching pocket square in his suit breast pocket. Speaking of his friend, the party had started nearly twenty minutes ago and she was nowhere in sight; he was tempted to call to make sure she was okay but he didn’t want to nag her. If she wasn’t here in ten minutes he would definitely check on her.

“Ah Plagg there you are,” The dark skinned man turned to see a man older than him with hazel eyes and white hair approach him in a black tuxedo with a jade bracelet and ribbon around his neck, “I’ve been looking for you all over the party.” 

“PLAAAAAAGGGGGGG!” A high pitched voiced left a buzzing in his ears and Plagg’s eyes widened comically before he was jumped by a golden figure. The figure was a woman, dressed in a golden gown, in a Marilyn Monroe-esque style makeup, with her honey blonde hair done up with a large golden comb. “Oh Plagg it’s so good to see you, and you look soooooo nice in that suit- it’s like it was made for you!” Her large brown eyes fluttered flirtatiously. 

“Hi Beatrix.” Plagg replied dryly, resisting the urge to shoo her away, “Didn’t you get the memo for the dress code?”

“CALL ME BEE!” She insisted, “And the dress code is a ‘suggestion’ what are they gonna do? Put me in dress jail?” She snickered like she was telling a funny joke. The man rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, he looked over at his jade friend, “Wayzz, help me please!”

The jade man, nicknamed Wayzz, merely smiled, “I've kept her busy so far, just let her get it out of her system and she’ll be fine.” 

Plagg merely groaned again only to be interrupted by another voice, “Ah there you are Smelly Cat!” 

Two figures approached the group, one a Latino man in a black tux with shocking blue Mohawk hair and turquoise eyes that picked daily whether they were blue or green. The other was in a red and black dress with alabaster skin and platinum hair, swirled into a spiral on their forehead with amethyst eyes.

“Paavo! NooRoo!” Wayzz welcomed warmly as Plagg resisted the urge to jump the blue man for his name calling, “Good to see you both!”

Nooroo that was clutching Paavo’s shoulder like a scared child immediately perked up as they ran to the jade man, switching partners to stand next to Wayzz and smiling brightly. 

“Good to see you too Peacock,” Plagg greeted dryly, “Did you get bored fishing for compliments in the crowd?”

Paavo eyed the green eyed man with his blue eyes, about to keep the bickering up when Beatrix spoke up, “Guys don't fight! We should be glad to see each other! When was the last time we were all together like this?”

“It's true,” Wayzz elaborated, “Most of us have been on the world tour the last few years, only Plagg and Tikki stayed behind.” 

“Yeah where is Tikki Torch by the way?” Paavo scanned the crowd, “I thought she would have been here by now.”

“She’s just running a bit late, that's all.” Plagg lied, not willing to tell his friends he didn't know himself where his friend was. Hopefully she would show up soon…. And out of the corner of his eye he saw she had.

Speak of the devil, the party’s doors opened to reveal the lady of the hour. Tikki was wearing a long sleeved, crimson mermaid dress that clung to her figure like a second skin. Red lace was trimmed along the edges of the dress and her sweetheart neckline, making the dress look all the more feminine. A sheer piece of matching satin fabric was draped across her back and nestled in her arms, highlighting the curves of her body. Her hair was curled at the tips, giving her volume that bounced with every step she took, her sapphire eyes clashed with the warm color, making them stand out even more. 

Plagg had to remind himself to breathe, because 1) holy shit she was GORGEOUS and 2) He was so glad she was here. 

“Tikki!” Paavo shouted with glee as he took off running for the woman. 

Everyone in the group chuckled as Plagg was still in a state or awe, “Perhaps maybe he’s getting better with his possessive edge?” Nooroo whispered to himself mostly but Wayzz heard him and could help but snicker.

The dark skinned man snapped out of his trance, removed himself from Bee’s grip and took off running to stop him, punctuated with a “OH hell no.”

The jade dresser merely sighed, “It appears not.”

\----

Tikki had begun scanning the crowd for Plagg when she saw him running towards her next to… “Peacock?” The name left her lips before the man seemed to physically jump to hug her. She braced herself only to be wooshed away at the last second, and into a familiar pair of arms. When she opens her eyes, Paavo had stumbled into a crowd of donors who began chatting him up, forcing him to stay away. 

“He was really excited to speak about the company.” The familiar voice in her ear made her shiver and she prayed he didn't notice and she looked up to see Plagg smiling cheerfully at her. 

“I guess so, sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare.” Tikki apologized as she spun around in his grip to face him.

Plagg could see her up close now and it was like a dream. Her signature studded earrings with five black spots seemed to fit her formal attire perfectly. Her sapphire eyes were given simple makeup to make them shine brightly, a pink blush highlighted her cheekbones and her lips… Oh god her lips were as red as her dress, full like cherries and looked oh so delectable. He suppressed the urge to wet his mouth as it parched looking at stunning beauty. “I see the dress turned out great,” He took her hand and delicately spin her in a circle, the fabric barely coming of the ground, letting her red pumps peep out of the dress. Tikki gasped and giggled at the instantaneous inertia, taking her time to stop as to not make herself dizzy and Plagg caught sight of the back of her dress. 

It was a large cut out of the back of the dress, that exposed her shoulder blades and the line of her spine. It was more skin that he had ever seen her show before and his eyes followed the inviting line down her back that led to the small of her back. It was a simple design, but it was so appealing and he had to force his eyes up to resist the urge to stare. On his gaze back up he couldn't help but notice white marks on her back, something akin to raw scratch marks. It was… Odd and he filed it away in his mind, determined to ask her about later. 

As Tikki fixed her dress from the spin and Plagg kept having a mental crisis, a certain man had snuck away from his social duties and hugged Tikki from behind, greeting her warmly, “TIKKI TORCH!”

“Paavo! It's good to see you Peacock!” She replied just as friendly, giving him a hug as well with her head in his shoulder. Plagg merely send a death glare to the bird as he, in turn, smirked darkly at the brooding cat. The two stopped scowling at one another as Tikki removed herself from the hug, “I thought you were still on tour! Is the whole gang here?” 

“Yep, and we’ve been waiting for you little lady.” Paavo motioned to the area where the had come from and Tikki’s eyes lit up.

“Well what are we waiting for?!” She grasped both men’s hands and walked in that direction. When the group reunited, it was all hugs and greetings as Beatrix swarmed her with hugs, “I’ve missed you all so much!”

“We’ve missed you too Tikki!” Bee smiled as she praised her dress for the tenth time. 

Wayzz nearly shook his head, “How have things been here?”

“Pretty well,” Tikki replied, “Overall the shows have been well received, we aren't getting very many new dancers but the ones that are here are staying this time.”

Wayzz nodded, “You haven't heard anything from Foxxy?” 

“Not since she left,” Plagg inserted, “We tried looking for her but we never found her. My best guess is she went back to Italy.” 

“Can you blame her after what happened? She was better off disappearing than dealing with the aftermath.” The quiet voice of Nooroo vocalized for the first time that night and everyone nodded in sentiment. What had happened to Bianca Fox was a tragedy but she was doing well wherever she was now, that woman was always ahead of the curve. 

“It looks like the dance floor has cleared out a bit.” Tikki casually remarked, as members were leaving the center floor for a break. 

“We should go dance!” Bee suggested happily as the group with half the group nodding in agreement and a few scowling.

“This suit is half my paycheck if it gets ruined!” Paavo stated loudly, “There’s is no way I’m risking it.”

“But Paavo!!! We are dancers it’s what we do best!” The honey blonde pleaded, “C’mon don’t you wanna show off how good you look in that suit?” The thought tested the latino’s reserve before eventually giving in, allowing the girl to take his hand and drag him onto the dance floor. 

The two had gone into a simple waltz that best fit the classical music playing and the crowd took notice, gathering around to watch the two lively dancers. Nooroo watched with a faint sigh as the two danced all over the floor and Wayzz merely looked down at his partner, “You want to go and dance as well.”

Their purple eyes glanced up in slight shock, “Wha- How did you-?”

“I can sense it.” The jade man proclaimed with a smile as he extended his hand for his friend to take it. They merely smiled back and joined hands,walking to the dance floor and joined in time with Paavo and Beatrix. The two pairs danced parallel to one another and the flow of their movements make the the crowd watch in awe. 

Tikki smiled as she watched her friends entertain the crowd with their waltz, performing even without noticing. She swayed absentmindedly along with the music, thrilled that the night was going so well. Her partner beside her and her friends finally come home, she couldn’t even fathom the night being any better. 

The lady in red saw movement out of the corner of her eye did she turn… and bump right into a passing waiter. The flutes of champagne on the tray somehow missed her dress and drenched her satin shaw, rendering it completely useless. “My apologies madam!’ The young buser said with a slight panicking voice, removing the sash from her back, “I’ll have this washed immediately and return it.”

He took off faster than she could stop him. Tikki watched the man run off and froze when she felt the heat of the room touch the bare skin of her back. The dress exposed her back and all the ugly marks upon it and the sash was the only article that made her comfortable. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to mentally assure herself that nobody cared and nobody would notice and she just needed to calm down. 

_Just calm down Tikki, just keep breathing, it’s not the end of the world… it’s not the end of the world,... Oh god this is a nightmare…_

Plagg, who had noticed incident by now, had rushed forward without thinking, pulled her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to cover his hurried action and not cause any more attention from the crowd that had already casually looked over. He tilted his head down right next to her ear and whispered, “Are you okay?”

Tikki merely blinked as she felt the warmth of Plagg’s body pressed against her back, leaving her breathless. It wasn’t the first time she had been this close to him,oh goodness no, their jobs required them to be as close as possible both socially and physically. However, it was always when she was clothed fully, in sweaters and leotards, never her bare skin and it prickled with the the foreign contact. “I- I, I’m..”

When his eyes saw her stumbling to speak, he knew she was going into shock and needed a distraction. Plagg right away analyzed the state of the crowd, there was an opening in the middle of the dance floor, “Here,” he moved around to beckon her forward, hand poised to formal acceptance, “dance with me.” 

The lady in red only fluttered her eyes once, twice, before accepting his hand. He pulled along through the crowd, keeping his electric eyes trained on her sapphire ones, making the rest of the world darken and fade away. He pulled her into the center of the circle, waltzing dancers swirling around them.

“You never ask me to dance.” Tikki found her voice as she looked deeper into his hypnotizing eyes, a small smirk growing on her cherry lips, “What’s the occasion?”

“Well it is a special day. We first met 10 years ago and here we still are, I think that’s worthy of a dance.” He smiles, all charm and finesse, takes other his hand and places on her waist as she took hold of his shoulder, positioning their clasped arms up and stepped forward, leading into the mindless, four step process. 

The waltz was a classic dance, one every member of the company needed to know like the back of their hand. It was simply the four concise steps in a square motion combined with traveling. It was said that if you got the steps just right, the effect was similar to floating on air. The classical music seemed to pick up and the orchestra pulled more people onto the dance floor. Soon the scene was something paralleled to a palace’s full court of dancing men and women. 

Tikki tried to keep her focus on the dance, on the distraction he was kindly giving to her, but as the air rushed against her back her breath became uneven. Her hand on his shoulder twitched and her shoulders tensed. She couldn't shake the feeling that the feeling that somebody- multiple people were watching her, but not her but her scars- her imperfections. 

_Are those scars on her back?_  
Oh poor dear.  
I wonder who gave her those?  
Shouldn’t she cover up?  
They’re so unsightly! 

Her mind was further descending down the endless hole of her imagination when she felt her hand squeezed in Plagg’s grip. Blue eyes jerked up to look into emerald, marred with concern, his voice low so only she could hear, “What do you need me to do?” 

She nibbled on her lower lip before moving the hand she had on his shoulder, lower and lower until it reached the caring hand on her hip. It curved over top he strong knuckles and long fingers, “Cover my back, please…” she coaxed the hand to follow up her body and onto the plane of skin. His fingers automatically fanned out,covering as much surface area as possible. He felt warm with enough texture on his palms to rouse attention to her nerves, making goosebumps rise from the trail of his touch. She moved closer to him, due to the angle his arm was now posed at, her hand sliding back onto his chest where it stayed. 

The space difference between them only shrunk by an inch or two but the atmosphere changed dramatically. Plagg was hypersensitive to the smell of the rose perfume that lingered around Tikki’s neck; the way her her breath felt against his cheeks and burn of her palms on his chest. He was aware that all he needed to do was lean down a few inches and there would be physical contact, the contact he craved. It would be so simple to just to lean over and press his lips against her forehead, then down the bridge of her adorable nose and devour those sinful red lips. 

“I have a confession to make Plagg.” 

He was shocked to hear her say such things, but concealed it with firm eyes, “I'm listening.”

“I wasn't going to come tonight.” Her blue orbs had drifted off down to the right, “And without that shawl I feel very uncomfortable with all of these people, but…” Her gaze returned to him fully, “But I don't feel as bad with you here with me.” 

His heart fluttered with her sincerity wanting to pounce her right then and show just how much he loved her. He wanted to see blush cover her face and neck so he devised a plan.

“That's a good confession, I have a better one.” He insisted as the smile grew on his lips. 

“This isn't a contest silly kitty,” Tikki sighed with a roll of her eyes, “But alright, let's hear it.”

“I think the lime green bow tie was a better choice,” 

He watched as she blinked in surprise before bursting with laughter, light and melodic it filled his head with wonders. 

“I also have another confession to make.” The smile sunk a little as Tikki recovered oxygen from her laughing spurt.

“Yes?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

That had gotten the reaction he wanted. Tikki went primary red as she processed the words, a delicate rose blush covers her cheeks and dipped behind her hair to tinge her ears. Her mouth struggled to form words or sounds and it thrilled him to see her in such a state, she was always so composed. 

“So what's stopping you?” She finally replied, gripping the front of his jacket in a hold that spoke for itself

“Primarily social construct- we are surrounded by a very large crowd by now. Also the paparazzi would have a field day.” 

“I see.” The grip loosed ever so, “Then we should go somewhere more private to discuss such manners.”

Plagg resisted the urge to look excited, he needed to remain calm, “That would be the best possible solution…” He tried to keep a straight face but the twinge of his mouth was undeniable, “ Your place or mine?”

Tikki scoffed at the cliche line then responded, “I haven't been to your house yet.”

The smile that crossed his lips was worthy of a man’s marriage proposal, his eyes lighting up like stars. It wasn’t until a thunderous applause of the surrounding crowd jolted them out of each other’s gazes. The music had stopped and all the dancers around them were bowing so they did as well to blend back in. Tikki entwined her left hand in his right and squeezed it tightly to show her desire not to let go and he returned the gesture just as hard. 

Their first instinct was to busy for the door when suddenly Nooroo and Wayzz approached them from behind. Nooroo smiled, “Well done you too,”they complimented, “It seems your talents have gotten stronger since we last left.”

“Indeed,” Wayzz agreed, “We look forward to more dances like this as the night goes on.”

Plagg was about to jump straight into an excuse she Tikki did it for him, surprisingly.

“About that- I'm afraid there's been a situation.” She replied smoothly as the grip on his hand never lessened, “Plagg just got a message about an emergency.”

Way to put this on me Tik, “Uh yes, my cat is very sick- vomit everywhere and refusing to cooperate. The sitter is being driven up the wall. I'm afraid I have to go.”

“Oh well I am sorry to hear that,” the jade man said with honest concern, “We’ll tell the others of your sudden absence. Tikki why are you leaving?”

“I have to make sure Plagg home safe, champagne never hits him until later anyway.” She started to walk away, dragging the man behind her like a cat on a leash, “We’ll see the two of you tomorrow!” 

As the the red and black couple headed out the room, Wayzz frowned more, “Poor Plagg he always has the worst luck.”

Amethyst eyes read the body language and automatically knew what had happened. Nooroo smirked with a full knowledge that Plagg had little to no alcohol in his blood and a perfectly fine cat at home. “Don't worry Wayzz, I'm sure once Plagg’s Pussycat gets some TLC, it'll be better than new.” They made a mental note to corner Paavo and demand his 100 pounds.

\----

The taxi ride back to Plagg’s apartment was various stages of awkward to humiliating. The driver was very loud about his opinion of the implied situation and gave his congratulations before driving off, leaving the couple red and aghast. It had started raining as soon as the redo had driven away and Plagg immediately took off his jacket to cover them both as they rounded the street corner next to a lavish apartment complex. Tikki missed the greeting exchanged between Plagg and the large doorman but was relieved to be rushed inside the simple lobby area. 

He removed the suit jacket from over true heads, drying it with a few flicks of to wrist bed kit dropping it over her shoulders to cover her back now that they were back in a semi public area. It was late enough that the lobby wasn't too crowded but a few stragglers wandered around. She clutched the jacket as she tried to regain her breath from running, allowing him to guide her to the elevator. He pressed the top floor, the silver doors closed to reveal the shiny surface where Tikki could finally see herself. 

“Oh my god I’M A MESS!” She proclaimed as she struggled to fix her hair that was sticking up in various directions from the rain outside.

He tried not to laugh he really did, but her voice was pitched so high she sounded like a child. It was adorable to watch her comb her fingers through her hair, catching at all the small knots and grumble how the rain betrayed her. She pursed her lips at her image in the silver reflective coating, her eyes flicked up to see him biting his lips, shoulders shaking as he was fighting the urge to cackle.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry if my unfettered state is so amusing for you!” She angrily scoffed as she crossed her arms, looking at anywhere except at him in the enclosed capsule of transport. It was then a familiar ding sounded, the doors opened and Tikki stormed out. Plagg merely chuckled, shoving his hands into pockets of his pants and followed, a patient smile on his lips.

They walked like this for a few seconds, Tikki cursing all the heavens for getting into her this mess and Plagg counting the doors as they past, approaching his room. He stopped when he got to room 369, adjusting to lean against the wall and watched as Tikki stormed further down the hall, the heels of her pumps sounding on the hardwood floors. He loved watching her move; even if it was just her stepping down a hallway, she commanded his attention wherever she was and he was always willing to follow. His green eyes marveled how legs so long could exist on a woman so short (Tikki was 5’3” while he was closer to 5’9-10”) and her waist and curves would but any hourglass to shame. 

After having his fill, he whistled- short to get her attention. She pivoted in mid stomp, seeing that her partner had stopped a while back, looking smug as can be. She could feel blood rushing to her face in embarrassment and trudged back, meeting him at the dark wooden door.

“Just how long we're gonna let me walk away?” She looked up at him with fleeting anger. 

He didn’t move, just smirked wider, “Just enough so you can always come back to me.” He pulled his hand out his pocket, reaching up to her caress her shoulder. Her blushing cheeks pounded with blood as his hand dragged down the length of her arm, sparking nerves on her arms and hips as he reached into the pocket of the jacket she was still swaddled in, removing his keys smoothly and turning to unlock the apartment door. 

Blue eyes drifted down, trying to stop herself from shivering at his touch though two layers of clothing. Plagg never had this affect on her before, the ability to get her all riled up like this- she could usually handle all his tricks without batting an eyelash, so what was s different about tonight?

 _Stupid dress, I don’t know how but this is all your fault._

Her head perked up as the door was opened, Plagg grasping the handle and motioning for her to enter with a softer smile than before. She mirrored his face and walked through the door and into whatever the future held. 

\---  
Tikki knew what she was expecting from Plagg’s apartment- a bachelor pad with a stocked cheese pantry (his favorite being Camembert) and dirty clothes lying about (he hated doing laundry). 

She was pleasantly surprised- in multiple ways. Not only was the apartment clean, and smelled not of cheese, but it was far more sophisticated than anything she was expecting.It was primarily dark colors- black, grey, greens and blues, with sleek modern furniture that looked more like it belonged as a store model- a long L shaped couch, dark blue in color decorated in white, black and blue throw pillows; a crystal and black coffee table, a large black rug before a grey mantle, blue barren walls and a few… toy mice? 

“Make yourself at home.” Plagg said smoothly as he took off his shoes and moved down a hallway she could see led to a kitchen. She took wary steps into the living area and couldn’t find it in herself to sit down, so she walked around the room, her eyes catching small details. The cushions had some faint scratch marks she didn’t notice before and a black 3DS resting on the edge of the coffee table. What interested her most was the mantle- it looked so out of place with no fireplace but resting on it was a slew of picture frames which she leaned closer to look at. There were some of him alone dressed in business suits, in locations she didn’t recognize- a bunch of the two of them at competitions, the two of them laughing and smiling happily; one of the gang a few years back when they traveled to America and stood before the Statue of Liberty and another of an up in close face of a golden colored cat with green eyes ringed with yellow streaks. It looked so life-like, she could swear it was real. 

_Oh wait it blinked. It is real._

The cat hissed loudly and jumped over the red haired girl, nearly frightening her half to death and landing on the coffee table. She stumbled back but didn’t fall, turning back to see Plagg enter the room with a look of concern.

“ADRIEN! What did I say about jumping up on the mantle?!” He scolded the Amarillo cat as it jumped at the sound of it’s master’s voice, immediately running to him and curling around his legs to show affection and apologize. 

“You actually have a cat?” Tikki questioned as the dark skinned man scooped the kitty up into his arms, holding it like a small child.

“Yeah, Adrien’s mine- he may seem intimidating but he’s just a little fluff ball.” As he commented, he ruffled the cat’s white chest fur, making Adrien squirm in his grip, “Isn’t that right Adri-kitty?” The cat was struggling to be released, rolling over in his grip so his back was being pet instead of his font. 

“He does seem like quite the character.” She agreed in joined in stroking the pretty golden fur.

The cat thoroughly wiggling now and Plagg readjusted his grip, “Yeah, yeah I know, you want down…” He said as he carried the cat down the hallway and into a side path that lead to two doors. He opened the one on the left, leading into a small guest room- scattered with toys, food bowls, shelves along the walls and edge of the ceiling and a litter box in the corner. It was a little kitty paradise and she found it so adorable. Adrien jumped from Plagg’s arms and jumped on the bed, curling on the fuzzy blanket and stretching laudily. “Alright buddy, we’re gonna get ready for bed, night Adrien.” The cat meowed back and kneaded the blanket lovingly. 

Tikki could watch the interaction with glee in her eyes, as Plagg closed the door, “Sorry for him, he’s a needy cat.”

“No, no, that’s fine.” Tikki clutched the jacket on arms, “I think it’s adorable. He’s like a kid- I’m surprised they let you even have a cat honestly, my apartment is a no pet zone.”

Plagg shrugged, “Weeeeellllllllllllll, he’s kind of my best kept secret. See this apartment doesn’t allow pets either soooooo I snuck him in one day and he lives here now.” 

Tikki blinked after hearing the confession and laughed, “Well I guess I’ll have to keep your dirty little secret as well, but don’t worry- my lips are very good at staying shut.”

A smirk crossed his lips, “Good, let’s test that theory.” 

She didn’t have time to react before Plagg leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. He tilted his head to the left, breathing in her rose perfume as he kissed her softly at first, lavishing the feeling of their connection. His hands snaked up to cradle her waist, holding her still as he slowly, tormentingly slowly, dragged his tongue along the seal of her lips, trying to pry them apart. 

Tikki pushed the fogginess from her mind as she kept her lips pursed, determined not to let him win so easily. Her response was to slide her right hand up his chest, feeling the material if his shirt mold to her fingers, as she encircled his emerald tie before tightening her hand to a fist. The jerking of the fabric around his neck gave her control to hold him still as she pulled away, blocking any attempt of him to lean forward… And kiss her again. 

Once she pulled away, Plagg was staring at her in shock. Nobody could resist his kisses, why was she resisting? What witchcraft magic was this? Tikki merely raised her hand to sip her lips shut as she smiled devilishly in victory. Electric green eyes narrowed as that smirk teased him with bloody intent, a challenge to break her silence- and he intended to deliver. 

He pushed her backward, her heeled feet skittering across the wood hall before roughly pinning her to the door. The sudden and unexpected feeling of a hard surface ramming into her already sensitive back made her silently gasp and her grip weaken which he used to his advantage. He leaned over, eyes shutting firm as he kissed her deeply. He relished the feeling of her lips, the clinking of their teeth colliding and plunged his tongue in her open mouth, exploring the crevice like a lost treasure trove. 

A satisfied sound escaped from her throat as he ravished her mouth, kissing her from as many angles as he could at be closer to her. Her legs started to give out when he stroked the sides of her mouth, forcing her to cling to him more. She moved in time with him, their bodies instinctively in tune to each other's movement, for what felt like an eternity. Eventually their motions slowed, untangling limbs and tongues as the pair pulled away, struggling to take in the necessary oxygen they had lost in their passion. 

Emerald met sapphire as they panted, taking in their first kiss together. 

“Well, that was completely overdue.” Plagg was the first to speak as he let out one large breath. 

“Hmmm, you think?” The sass was clear in her tone, “Everyone probably has a bet pool on us.” 

“Looks like I'm not the only person getting lucky tonight.” Tikki tugged on his tie as a punishment for his scandalous words. He only smirked and removed his right hand from her hip and opened the door, pushing her inside the darkened room before swinging it closed with his foot. 

The only light source came from the large glass balcony doors that streamed in moonlight and rain beat rhythmically against the pane. The dress was more of a hindrance now as it twisted around her heels. After nearly falling over when they entered the room, her grip on his tie almost making him go with her, he scooped her up and in a few steps placed her on his bed. He took a place next to her before taking her hands into his own. 

He ran his thumbs along her knuckles, tracing delicate circles three times before bringing her hand up and kissing them lightly. “Tikki…” 

She nodded toward him with an encouraging light in her blue orbs. Plagg memorized her face for seemed like the fifth time that day-her fair skin, her shimmering red hair, her sapphire eyes, her button nose, her cherry lips. Her took in everything about her face and he found his chest tightening, sensation he came to associate with his love for her- feeling of suffocation that he didn't shy away from; he embraced her ability to subdue him and he loved it. Her loved her vivacity, he loved her voice and laughter, her passion and drive to be great- he loved her everything she was. He loved her. He loved Tikki… no….

“I love you Tamika.”

Her gasp was audible and her hand shot to cover her mouth, to take back the noise. “How do you know my name Plagg?” As silly as it sounded, she had never bothered to tell him her real name. When they were introduced in the company, they were introduced through a third party, through a manager that used their prefered names, or nicknames, and that was that- they were off to dancing before they actually spoke to one another. “I’ve never told you-”

“I found it on your company personal record.” His eyes were locked on their entwined hands, “Tamika Rosalind Blanche- I can see why you prefer Tikki.” 

“What else do you know?” If he saw her personal record, she knew buried in all that paperwork was her medical history...

“Nothing else.” He swore, “Natalie dropped files in transport one day and I was there to help her clean up- all I saw was your name in shuffling papers. I saw nothing else and I haven’t told a soul.” His gaze looked up now meeting her own caringly, “Is there anything else I should know?”

She felt her chest clench, thinking about the scars in the iron mirror-of her spotted breasts and disfigured legs and arms. All the innermost fears and judgemental thoughts of 14 years ago when she first heard the words that would put her through hell. Would she tell him, hell, would she show him all of her imperfections- all of her bodily flaws? 

Taking a breath in, she swallowed all the doubts in her head. Plagg was not like her put down thoughts and despair. He was kind and sweet and thoughtful and funny and a pain in the ass, but he was HER pain in the ass. And he could accept her- she was- she was sure of it. 

“I…” She took a second to breathe in and the words spewed out like a diagnosis case, “When I was 14, I developed malignant melanoma. It spread throughout my body and it took a year to cure completely...and it left behind scars… mostly on my legs-” As she explained, she curled her hand into fists, his grip holding her hands for support. 

When she looked up to see his reaction so far, the realization was dawning on his face, “That’s why you show up early or stay really late- you want to change alone. That’s why you hate the costumes we dance in and hate talking about your body with the others.” 

She was biting back tears, as she heard Plagg connect the dots aloud- he had been paying attention all along. He had noticed... 

“I kinda suspected you had some… concerns about your body. I never thought twice about it, I didn’t know-” His green eyes grew comically as he shuffled forward, hugging her intensely, “I AM SO SORRY! Tikki please don’t cry.” 

“No! No Plagg it’s okay!” She laughed at how over dramatically had jumped to comfort her, nuzzling into his shoulder to try her eyes, “I-I’m sorry about your shirt.” 

“Eh, I’m not gonna wear it for a while after tonight.” He brushed off her concern, smiling as he pulled away to see her wiping her eyes. 

“Alright, I must know,” Tikki tilted her head, “What is your name?”

He blinked, “My name?” 

“Yes silly kitty,” She smiled devilishly, “What name am I supposed to cry out?”

Plagg blinked once, then twice as the implications of the phrase settled into his head and then blushed; he blushed so hard his face could signal a helicopter from space. He muttered something under his breath, something she couldn’t hear even with their close proximity. When she asked him to repeat what he said, he grumbled and whispered it into her ear.

Tikki couldn’t help but laugh, “Percival?!” 

“Hey!” He scolded, “There’s a reason I go by Plagg…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She apologized as she wiped away moisture from the corner of her eye. “It’s just I wasn’t expecting…” and with that she couldn’t stop giggling. Plagg frowned a the girl laughed before he reached up and grasped her face and kissed her again to silence her. Once she had picked up what was happening she kissed him back,reaching up to cup his face. One hand traveled from her face to her shoulder, taking the jacket that magically managed to remain on her shoulders and slid it off her body, tossing it off into the room with no real direction. She felt the silken jack peel off her body but her attention to Plagg’s lips made her distracted as he gently pushed her back on the cotton sheets. 

Once he felt she had be thoroughly silenced, Plagg released her lips and leaned back to take her in. The lilac sheets of his bed were the perfect background for her red hair and breath-taking, half-open, blue eyes; and if he was completely honest with himself- he wanted to see her like this every day and night. And if he had his way he would see to it- but that was another deal entirely, one he would tangle with later. 

“You are beautiful.” He whispered so only she could hear, even though they were alone. Tikki was still red but tilted her head away as a frown ghosted across her mouth.

“You haven’t seen me yet.” 

“Mmmmm-don’t have to.” He sat back to allow her to prop herself up on her hands. 

She watched as his gaze started at her face and she watched it drift down her body slowly to take in every inch of her body covered in the rich crimson dress. She knew what he was doing, he was picturing her without the dress on- she bit her cheek as she knew what she actually looked like looked like nothing he could ever image- who imagines their partner covered in hideous scars? 

“You won’t like what you see.” She tried to warn him in advance as his eyes looked up sharply at her voice.

“Then show me-” He spoke simply, “Show me and let me see for myself.”

Tikki knew this moment was coming, she knew back at the gala. Nothing could prepare her for it but she knew she couldn’t back out (well she could- but she would never forgive herself). She was done hiding, but she didn’t trust herself to do it without quitting… “Will you undress me?”

Plagg couldn’t have agreed faster if he physically tried. He hopped off the bed, turning her to the edge so her long legs dangled off the side and got on his knees, “Where should I start?” She wet her lips with her tongue, a last ditch effort to calm herself, and extended her left foot into his lap, the red pump gleaming in the dim light. 

He set to work right away. 

The pump was shiny and smooth to the touch as he gently removed the shoe and set it on the floor next to him . She was wearing hose on her legs and the texture of the nylon felt odd under his touch, pulling the material up off her skin and releasing it to snack against the edge of her body. She giggled as he ran his hand over her ankle, nearing kicking him when he leaned over to kiss the top of her dainty foot. With a smirk he repeated the process on her left side, religiously like he was washing the feet of a goddess. Once he was finished on the right foot, his textured hands caressed her ankles in delicate circles as he began to slide up her leg… only to be blocked by the cut of the mermaid dress. 

He frowned, disgusted that the piece of fabric would cockblocking him. He rose leaned up,still on his knees,to kiss her face and lips, leaning in between as far as her legs could spread in the dress. His arms traced the curve of her waist, sliding to her back and tracing a line up her spine, making her shiver and gasp. Along his path of seduction, he found was he was looking for- a small zipper from her lower back to the edge of the cut out of the dress. He pinched it with his thumb and forefinger and dragged it downwards, making the material fall apart-she was panting as he stopped kissing her, whispering “Is this still okay?” 

She didn’t move her body but her head nodded, he responded by kissing her chin, then burying his face into the crook of her neck. Plagg kissed and sucked at her swan-like neck, pressing his palms flat onto the plane of her back and traveling up to her shoulder blades. “So beautiful... So soft….” His breath exhaled on her skin, giving her goosebumps along her neck as he touched her, felt her back with all the bumps and scars that littered the surface. 

“God Tik,” His whispers were breathless in her ear “You smell…”

“I smell?!” She darted back onto the bed, the fabric of the dress slipping ever so as her face burned with shame. But I showered before the ball, how do I smell-?

“Delectable. You smell delectable.” He punctuated his statement with a smile wryly.

 _Ohhh you idiot…._ “Oh.” She wanted to smack him for knowingly embarrassing her in such a manner, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. 

His eyes met hers again, the red on her lips smearing off from the several kisses. Fingers fluttered up across plump lips worn slightly from worried tendencies as electric eyes burned, “These lips… do you have any idea how much of an erotic tease these lips can be?” Her blue eyes darkened as her lips parted, drawing the lingering finger into her mouth, sucking at the tip of his nail. “Tamika…” 

He recoiled his back as she bit down on the pad of his fingertip, a playful nip her brows furrowing as if she was scolding him, “That’s what you get for saying I smell.”

He merely chuckled, reaching up and pulled the dress further off her body; lifting her hips up to slide the fabric off her body to pool onto the floor to be immediately forgotten. Plagg was thankful the moonlight had chosen to intensify its glow in that moment because he could clearly see her form against his lilac sheets now- her thin arms folded up near her head allowed his eyes to travel down her face and shoulders and down to- Holy shit, she wasn’t wearing a bra... 

Her breasts were round, just about the size of his palms and the position had them separated to create the most inviting valley down her sternum. There were darker dots below her breast, around her rib cage that made her skin all the more beguiling. Her waist was toned and a healthy, thin size that extended to thin hips and black silken panties covering the rest from his line of sight. 

He had to shake his head to stop his starring below her belly button and drifted his gaze back up to her eyes, now closed withe her hands covering most of her face in pure embarrassment. “Hey, Tik, look at me…” He nudged her arms to the side to kiss her nose, “Who lied to you?” 

“A-ah?” She could only squeak now and oh that was so cute.

“Who told you you weren’t beautiful? Who would dare lie so badly?” He started to smile now, “I mean, who could not love all of THIS?” For emphasis, he buried his face into the valley of her breasts, making her squeal loudly. 

“PLAGG!” She cried with laughter as she tried to push him off. He settled with resting his chin on her chest as she recovered, “B-but my scars-!”

“I don’t see them as a hindrance.” He declared, “They’re part of who you are Tikki; and you are a woman who deserved to be worshipped like the goddess you are.” 

The firmness of his words had her flustered, and she sighed out, “God, you are so cheesy…” 

“Only for you baby…” She gasped as he nipped at her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. He crossed the circumference of her neck, leaving angry red marks on the surface to darken by the morning, Tikki threw her head back to give him more access, whimpering quietly whenever he was just rough enough, to vocalize her pleasure and encourage him on. His lips eventually left her neck and traveled down her breastbone, lavishing the valley of her chest with his tongue, skating around the swell of her breasts. When she felt the wet muscle ghost across her left areola, her back arched up to meet his mouth, a moan slipping past her lips as his right hand stimulated the parallel organ. He was careful not to nip her with his canines, blowing breath on the area every once and awhile that sent shivers down her spine. His mouth worked her left and his hand her right until her nipple hardened under his lips before switching sides to give the same treatment to the left. 

Tikki could feel her legs twitching and tightening together around his body, heat pooling in between her thighs. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling but the sensation seemed to grow tenfold in passion from his touch and it thrilled her. She struggled to keep her yes open to watch him above her, but couldn’t find it in herself to look away for a second. It was like she was seeing a whole new person then the sarcastic, over dramatic partner she knew before- she was seeing a side of him she had a feeling not many other people saw before, the tenderness of his touch and the strength of his gaze was enough to make her swoon- if she wasn’t already. In a sudden moment of clarity, she saw Percival- the caring soul under the character of Plagg that loved her truly, madly and deeply. That was all she needed to convince any lingering doubts of her decision. 

She reached for his shoulder, tapping for him to pay attention to her and to come up for air. He reacted immediately, with a glaze over his pupils that sent another shock to her core. “Hmm?”

“As much as I love the attention, we are unevenly clothed and I won’t stand for it.” 

“Good thing we’re both lying down huh?”

“Don’t push it-Percival- just take your shirt off so I know what I have to work with.” Her commanding tone with his name lit a fire in his belly and he complied. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he leaned up to rest on his knees, reaching to his neck to quickly loosen his tie and pull it over his head. He felt her thin fingers easily pop open the buttons of his black dress shirt, snaking between the fabric and he had to bite his lips to prevent him from letting out a sound. 

Tikki had seen him without his shirt before, she knew exactly what to expect but the soft glow of the moon made his rich, dark skin glisten with his taut pectorals, toned biceps and flat abs. Every muscle was a product of his training on and off the dance floor, she was always fascinated by his upper torso tough she hoped he had never noticed her prolonged stares at his unfairly gorgeous form. Her eyes raked his chest once the shirt was discarded somewhere on the floor.

“Perfection,” She whispered, “Your body is absolute perfection.” As the words left her mouth, a wave of insecurity hit her and she tried to pull away only to have him pull her closer so their chests were mere inches away from touching. 

“I earned this ‘perfection’ as you call it from dancing. You do everything I do, backwards and sometimes in heels- if my body is perfection then yours is beyond perfection by definition.” 

She sighed, thankful for the reassurance and to show her gratitude she brought him back down over her and kissed him- her tongue sliding across his teeth and gums. Her head trailed to his neck and collarbone, leaving faint marks and forcing guttural groans from his throat. “You don’t know how much I needed to hear that.” 

“Fuck Tikki…” Her silken voice made his knees weak, caging his arms by her head as he had to fight the urge to collapse on top of her. 

“You always know what to say to me... what to do to me… God Plagg... you are just what I’ve needed.” She punctuated each phrase with a kiss to his chest to his neck, up the stubble of his chin to the skin of his earlobe. His weight collapsed down to his elbows, and his breath quickened into the shell of her ear, heating up her metal earrings. 

Tikki had to admit she was nearly trembling herself with how much power her words held over him, like he had been waiting to hear them is whole life. Her hand slipped from his shoulder, down his chest to the front of his pants where she could feel him tenting under her touch, drawing the most arousing sounds from his mouth.

He suddenly jerked her hand away, keeping it firm in his own. His eyes were glazed over with lust and she felt a jolt of moisture along her feminine lips. 

“I can wait,” He leaned forward to press his slightly damp forehead to her own, “I told you I wanted to see all of you- then I’ll give you exactly what you need.” He gave her lips a quick peck to muffle the moan that unconsciously left her throat. He gently pinned her hands down near her head in a silent command to keep them there as he crawled back down to her thighs. 

He had neglected to look below her waist because he remembered her saying her worst scars were on her legs. Not that he was scared but he knew she would be the most sensitive about that area. He glanced past the black panties (Patience Percival… you’ll get there soon enough) and looked down at her legs. The pantyhose he had encountered when he removed her shoes was actually thigh-high hose, held up by a thin elastic clip that attached the nylon to her panties, decorated with a tiny red bow for a small touch. Her legs were shapely- full but toned and he longed to unsheath the skin and taste it every inch of them. He delicately unclipped the elastic from both of her legs- moving to put it on the nightstand by his bed (they looked somewhat expensive and he didn’t want to damage them). He bent her left leg up, trialing fingers up the nylon to the edge of the fabric before carefully pulling it down her thighs and calves. 

He was greeted with a large red scar, thin and curved like a smile and there was something definitely unsettling about the magnitude of the thing and he could only imaging how large it was when she was 14. Tossing the hose off to the side he removed the other on the right, seeing a few small marks on her knees and ankles. He examined the two legs and moved his mouth to the right first, kissing the scars on her ankle and working up to her inner join of her knee where a small red spots lingered.  
Tikki clutched her fists, resisting the urge to close her legs on instinct. She was nervous but she trusted Plagg as he undressed her legs. He made no noise- neither good nor bad- and she was finally forced to look down when his mouth attached to her ankle. She hoped her leg trembling wasn’t noticeable as he moved up her limb, taking his time to thoroughly showered her imperfections with love. Small gasps past her lips as he shifted from the right to left, taking at least a minute to numb the smiling scar on her inner thigh with his mouth, inhaling the scent of her natural lubricant that had thoroughly dampened her underwear.

“Oh god almighty!” Her eyes snapped shut, crying out as he tested his teeth on the surface, he was so close to her heat if he moved just a few inches upward- 

“He’s not here right now Tamika,” His voice was thick with lust, “But I am.” Suddenly she felt his breath on her stomach and then the feeling of her panties being removed. When she pried her eyelids open she nearly came at the sight of her panties clutched in his teeth, dragging it up her extended left leg, somehow he had gotten it to slide of her right already, were her legs really that numb? 

He disposed of the useless article of clothing before settling in between her legs, breathing on her sensitive heat that was nearly throbbing at this point from the indirect stimulation. Her teeth clamped onto her lower lip, nearly drawing blood as Plagg’s tongue flicked against her clitoris- small, tiny laps of the tongue which could only remind her of a feline drinking milk from a saucer. Her moan was salacious, loud in the darkened room as he could only see the mop of ruffled black hair down there, the strands tickling her the vulnerable skin just below her belly button as well as skin of her thighs. “Ah...Oh Percival… Ah-ah-ohhh-!” 

Plagg had to admit anything his imagination could have created failed to hold up the reality of her dripping cavern, the intoxicatingly sweet smell that made him want to devour her. He could hear her moans and felt her thighs tightening around his head to hold him in place. He kept his stimulation on the outside, not sure how far she had to go at this point and he didn’t want to make her come too quickly- he wanted to savor her and for her to feel the full force of her body’s response to his pleasuring of her. He didn’t want to rush this- he wanted her to fall apart in his, and only his touch. When the grip on her thighs on his ears became so tight he could barely hear her voice, he pulled back and urged her legs apart. She vocalized her complaint with a groan from the loss and looked down to question his actions when he leaned up so he could whisper to her clearly. 

“As much as I would love to watch you come, I’d rather feel you come.” His words seemed to sedate her as she nodded, pressing her lips to his and tasting her juices on her lips. He sat up and reached for the nightstand, reaching in the top drawer and pulling out a condom. He ripped the foil with his teeth, careful to not rip the product inside and threw the wrapper away. Tikki had reached down and undid the zipper of his dress pants (horribly wrinkled at this point, not that anybody in the room gave a damn at a the time) and pushed them down his thighs as he kicked off both pants and underwear at the same time. 

Tikki only caught a glance at the organ between his legs and she had to admit she was impressed- it was thick enough but not too intimidating, fully extended in length from arousal with small beads of pre-come pearling around the slit of the head of his penis. He suddenly pulled her gaping chin up and kissed her deeply, reaching down with one hand to roll the condom in place.

“Alright show-off,” Tikki scoffed with devilish smile crossing her lips, “What have you been practicing?: 

“What would you do if I said yes-” His green eyes locked with hers, “-And no fantasy can top the reality.”  
Tikki didn’t get the message until a few seconds later when she grasped his shoulders and pushed her entrance up that it was centimeters away from his throbbing member.

“This is as real as it gets.” 

He swiftly pushed the head her dripping core and immediately pushed her onto her back, hiking her legs up to straddle his waist. The sensation was enough to make his hips twitch, resisting the urge to slam into all at once. 

_Don’t go too fast- don’t hurt her._

_Don’t hurt her._

_Don- Don’t…._

_J-Just breathe_

She was tight- and wet- and blisteringly hot. He slowly inched forward as her grasped his shoulders for leverage, pushing up to him. Tikki panted into his ear, the hot breath making the already sensitive area tingle, “Oh god Percival…” Her low voice made his hips jerk unintentionally, shoving his member fully inside her. 

“Ti- Ti- Tami- ah fuck-” He couldn’t form coherent words as she engulfed him in slick heat, far better than anything he had ever had before. 

“Move- Please move.” Her voice was firm, with a twinge of a beg lingering toward the end.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled back only to shoot back in, reveling in the heavenly friction she provided with her clenched inner walls. It would be so easy to lose himself in the motion but he was looking for some certain area that he knew was-

“AHHH, FUCK PLAGG!” 

_Ah there it is._

Tikki’s sapphire eyes snapped shut as he focused his angle on the one spot made made her nearly cry tears of pleasure. Her legs trembled with each thrust as she worked higher and higher, the coil in her tightening more and more- at this point she prayed he wouldn’t stop for anything. Or else she might have to kill him. Every nerve in her body was lit as she wove her fingers into his hair to ground her to something, stroking and sometimes pulling the strands, encouraging him forward. “Ah,ah ah oh- oh god keep that up, fuck-fuck-FUCK.” 

“God you’re so fucking wet.” He growled into her ears as his head jerked up at one particularly hard tug she made. “Fuck baby, you’re gonna make me come.”

“That is th-fuck-the original pl-pla-aaaaahhnn.” She moaned out, taking a free hand to from his shoulder to his arm, reaching up to suck on the pulse point on his neck that was thumping rhythmically with her own. 

Plagg it his lip, trying to ignore the tension building in his stomach- _No, no you can wait, not before her- not before her...Aah shit…_ He took his free left hand and reached in between her legs to rub her physically throbbing clit, “Come on baby, come for me.” 

Tikki cried out as the extra stimulus made her thighs tense and her back arch up, to brush her chest to his- aroused sounds come out in breaths from her lips in cycles- he could hear her building up to fall. He thrusted once, twice thrice before she cried as she climaxed, her walls tightening and pulsing around him The rhythmic force was enough to do him in and as she was plateauing he felt himself explode inside her. He slowed but didn’t cease his thrust until she has stopped moving and he collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted. 

The partners came down from their climaxes, their breaths panting in time as the white faded from behind their eyelids. Tikki was the first to start moving again, the fingers in his hair petting him back to reality. He moaned at the gesture, nuzzling into her sweating bosom and struggling to catch his breath. Eventually, he removed his member from within her, removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it into a trashcan nearby. 

He settled back into bed, cuddling into her back as Tikki had rolled on her side. Plagg spooned behind her, kissing the nape of her neck, “You okay?”

“Okay?” She questioned with a light voice, clearly not back to earth yet, “I’m better than okay… that was phenomenal.” 

He hummed in happiness of her praise, kissing her neck again and taking another glance at her form before covering the both of them in the thick covers as their sweat began to chill as it dried. She sighed in contentment as she was wrapped in warmth and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a voice over her shoulder.

“Shooting stars.” He whispered

“What?” She asked for clarity.

“The scars on your back- they look like shooting stars.” He yawned as he nuzzled into her shoulder, “I can count them all- there’s 24 of them.”

Tikki couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off, clearly exhausted from their activities. Her body felt so good against his and even though they were separated in a physical sense she felt closer to him than ever before. Her body felt like it was glimmering… she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so content with herself. The feeling almost made her want to cry, with moisture prickling along the corner of her eyes. She was kind of glad Plagg fell asleep so he couldn’t see her like this. Of course as soon as she thought this, she felt Plagg’s weight nuzzle into her, as if silently comforting her in his sleep, like it was nothing.

She smiled and nuzzled into the pillow by her head, eventually drifting off to sleep- fully happy for the first time in a very, very long time.


End file.
